


Reflections

by haruka



Category: AAA (Band)
Genre: AAA - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-26
Updated: 2007-08-26
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5463386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the result of a fifteen-minute challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections

Atae Shinjirou watched from around the edge of the rehearsal room doorway as Nishijima Takahiro, otherwise known as Niishi, practiced dance moves in front of a mirror. Niishi was good – very, very good – but seeing as he was a member of the popular band called AAA, it wouldn’t surprise anyone. Dancing ability was a pre-requisite, and in Niishi’s case, there was an overabundance of skill in that area. He and Shinjirou did all the band’s choreography, and although the members called Shinjirou the ‘Dance Master’, he still felt as if Niishi deserved the title more. Maybe it was because the older boy’s dancing radiated every bit of joy he had in performing. It might also be due to his extraordinary singing that accompanied the intricate dance moves. It certainly didn’t hurt that Niishi’s sunny personality and winning smile made people enjoy every motion he made or note he sang as much as he did.

Was it all of these things that made Shinjirou love him so much? They were all parts of the same whole, and that ‘whole’ that was Niishi could never be emulated by anyone else in Shinjirou’s eyes. He was one of a kind.

“Shin-chan?”

The younger boy snapped out of his reverie and smiled over at Niishi, who was giving him a curious look. “Did you want to say something?”

“I was just admiring your moves,” Shinjirou answered, venturing into the room.

Niishi flashed him one of his prize grins. “You should. You came up with them.”

“It’s not the same when I do it.” Shinjirou went to stand by Niishi as they both faced the mirror that ran the length of the room. The younger boy ran through the routine and this time it was Niishi who watched, clapping when he was done.

“You’re right, it’s not the same; it’s better. You’ve got a gift, Shinjirou, no doubt about it.” Niishi ruffled his hair. “You put yourself in the back all the time, but you should have more confidence. Come on, let’s do it together now.”

The two of them launched into the dance routine once more, side-by-side, mirror images of flashing limbs and split-second timing in perfect unison. Both the music and the dance ended as one and the boys grinned broadly at each other.

“That was the best,” Shinjirou said sheepishly.

“That was your routine,” Niishi reminded him. “And if it looks that good with two, imagine how it’ll be with seven.” He stepped in to Shinjirou and kissed him soundly on the lips. “You’re amazing and I love you.”

Shinjirou shook his head in wonder and hugged his boyfriend warmly. That was another of the beautiful things about Niishi; he was just plain wonderful to have around, for more reasons than he could count.

And he was his.

\--

(2007)

AAA belongs to Avex.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
